1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running gear for a rail vehicle, in particular a bogie.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a known running gear of this kind, DE 29 52 182 A1 the running gear frame is constructed as an integral component of longitudinal members and cross-members is made of elastic fibre-reinforced material. The longitudinal members have an arm which simultaneously forms the primary suspension, while having its free end linked to an axle-box. A disadvantage of this design is that the respectively-assigned wheels or wheelsets are not guided with the necessary reliability. Due to the eccentric initiation of forces, additional moments occur in the flexural springs.